Reality Bites
by LizzieG3
Summary: When Kikyo's agent, Kagome gets her a reality show, its Kagome who will have to make a choice in the end, not Kikyo. IYKG
1. The Great Idea

Authors note: Hey, well, I hate long author notes so I'll make this short. I have been a fan of Inuyasha from the first time I saw it. I have also been reading fan fiction for a couple of years and have always wanted to actually write my own. So this is my first ever, and I hope it is half as good as many of the great authors out there. I hope everyone enjoys, and please read and review. As a newbie, helpful criticism is always welcome. Thanks. Now on with the story!!  
  
  
  
Summary: Kikyo is an actress who's career is going down the drain. In an attempt to reestablish her career and not become a has been, her agent and cousin Kagome comes up with an idea for a reality show, Who wants to marry Kikyo? But what happens when a certain contestant begins to fall for a certain agent instead. IY/KG   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. Also, the idea for the storyline is from the ABC family movie Who Wants to Marry Ryan Banks? But the actual story is MINE.   
  
Reality Bites   
  
Chapter one:  
  
The Great Idea  
  
Kikyo Shikon flopped into a chair with a dramatic sigh. When she did not get the desired response she was looking to get, Kikyo brought her hand up to her forehead and sighed again a little louder. Rolling her eyes at the unnecessary dramatics her cousin was pulling Kagome brought her attention away from the computer she had been working at. Giving Kikyo her full attention, Kagome waited for the usual complaining from the once on top starlet.   
  
"Is there something wrong Kikyo," Kagome asked as if she had no idea.  
  
Adding another distressed sigh, Kikyo pulled herself into a sitting position to look at Kagome. "Kagome, do you think I'm ~sob~ a- has- been," she choked out before breaking into a fit of tears. Suppressing another roll of the eyes, Kagome walked around her desk towards Kikyo and awkwardly patted her on the back.  
  
"There, there Kikyo. Don't cry. Of course you aren't a has been. You're just in a… a slump, yeah that's it just a little slump. I'm sure in no time the roles will begin rolling in so fast you'll be turning them down left and right," Kagome replied to the distrant actress.  
  
Bringing her head back up she looked up at Kagome. "Do you really believe that Kagome. I mean you aren't just saying that because you're my agent are you."  
  
Shaking her head Kagome said, "Of course I believe that. All actors and actresses go through a certain period of time where they seem to not have any good roles. Then all of a sudden BAM, that same person stars in a box office hit."  
  
"Wow, thanks Kagome. You see this is why I'm glad you're my agent. No one could ask for anyone better. You know the perfect thing to say, and you've been pretty useful towards my career," Kikyo replied with a slight smirk.  
  
"Pretty useful, humph, try I am your career. I got you discovered-  
  
"Only because you got us lost at that club-  
  
"Where we were fortunate to meet that producer. After that, I do believe it was me who took a small town girl and turned her into one of the most noticeable faces in the world. Face it, you should really start paying me more. I think I'm entitled to a bigger cut and I also…" Kagome went on in a lecture Kikyo had become quite familiar with.  
  
Now rolling her eyes, Kikyo interrupted her before she went too far. "Alright oh wise wonderful agent, any ideas how to bring my career back on top."  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, Sango and I have been playing with a few ideas. But the one that I think will really succeed, is this idea I had for a reality show."  
  
"A reality show, like what."  
  
"O.K," Kagome exclaimed jumping up and pacing in front of a still seated Kikyo," "picture this. We offer 15 eligible bachelors a chance to… to marry you."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Now before you go all crazy, just listen for a minute. We pick 15 random men and we give them each a chance to court you on T.V. Then we let the fans vote and decide who goes and who stays. If they have the chance to vote, more people are going to watch. Plus people are always curious about famous people's love lives and the whole idea of you settling down will definitely bring about interest. It is a sure way to put you back on top," Kagome finished with a huge smile on her face.   
  
Kikyo sat with a slight frown on her face. "Well the idea does sound good, but what if I don't want to marry the person that is picked."  
  
"That's the best part, just stay with the guy for a few months and break it off silently. By then most people will forget what the guy even looks like."  
  
Warming up to the idea Kikyo began smiling. "I think you've done it again Kagome. Let's go talk to the head guy and see if he is interested in the idea. Who knows, by next month we maybe answering the question Who wants to Marry Kikyo Shikon?"  
  
"I must say, this is the greatest idea I think I've had yet!"  
  
*****  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Kagome walked into her office and looked at the people present. She quickly thought back to the last two weeks. Right after talking with Kikyo that day, she had set forth her plan for Kikyo's reality show. After quite a bit of planning, begging, bargaining, scheming, and even a tad bit of black mail, Who Wants to Marry Kikyo? was set to begin taping in a little less then a month. As happy as she was, she knew that the hard work had yet to even begin.  
  
Turning to address the occupants in the room, she handed each of them a folder. "Alright, now that we have the go ahead, the fun can really start. In less then a month, we have to have the show ready to begin taping. That means we all have to work extra hard to make this show work. This could be the turning point of Kikyo's career, meaning either a decrease or increase in our salary. You two are my best, so I trust you both to work together with me in making everything runs smoothly. Unfortunately, even though we have control of most of the show, the owner of the agency and the president of the station also want a say so of what airs."  
  
She turned to Sango and Miroku who had each been looking through their folders while listening to Kagome. Miroku looked up from what he was reading. "But Kagome, Sesshomaru never really cared before about Kikyo's career, just as long as he was getting paid."  
  
"Yeah," Sango added. "He has been head of the agency for how long, and I never remember him wanting an active role in anyone's career. At least not since he married Rin."  
  
"Oh yeah, Go figure. As if an agent has never married his client before. Not to mention, he became her agent when she was still a child actress. Hmm, maybe that's what I need to do. Become an agent of a younger client, then I-"  
  
"Ugh!! You Perv! How can you even think that." SMACK "And if you ever even think of doing that again, I'll… I'll… oh you don't even want to know what I'll do."  
  
Miroku held his cheek with a serene look on his face. "My dear Sango, I was only making a joke. Anyway, why would you care. Unless you were maybe jealous or something."  
  
"Jealous! As if! Why I outta-"  
  
"Hold it!" Kagome yelled stopping any further argument. She knew that if those two got to far along, the only thing to stop them would be and earthquake, or a concussion for Miroku.   
  
"Alright, as entertaining as the two of you are, we have more important things to worry about."  
  
"Sorry Kagome. Now, back to Sesshomaru. What's his reason for wanting to be involved," Sango asked.   
  
"That's the complicated part. Apparently, he wants his brother to be one of the contestants on the show. The exact reason I don't know, just that he wants him on the show. I guess he wants to make sure his brother has a shot."  
  
"Sounds a little unfair to me," Miroku commented.  
  
"It's the only way he agreed to have anything to do with a reality show. As for the president of the station, my guess is he wants to be sure the show brings a lot of viewers. The folder I gave you has everything we need to have done before the show starts. Miroku, I need you to take care of advertising. Get the word out for eligible bachelors. We need interview tapes, mini biographies, etc. We don't need any psychos or anything. What we do need is guys who will captivate the audience."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good. Now Sango, I need you to hire the crew. Camera men, hair and make-up people, all that good stuff. Also, people to keep up the house all of us and the contestants will be staying at."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I'll handle living arrangements, any endorsements we may need, and anything else that comes up."  
  
"Well, this is like nothing we have ever done, but I think, no I know between the three of us we can make this a success, and put Kikyo back on top," Miroku said confidently.  
  
"I agree will the lecher here. I have faith we can pull this of."  
  
"That's the spirit. Alright, let's go find out Who Wants to Marry Kikyo Shikon!  
  
*****  
  
Thanks for reading. I hope this was a good start. Let me know!  
  
Elizabeth 


	2. Plans and Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. Also the idea for the   
  
story line is from the ABC storyline Who Wants to Marry Ryan Banks? But the actual story is   
  
MINE!!  
  
Quote: Reality is for people who lack imagination.  
  
-Anonymous  
  
Reality Bites  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Plans and Preparations   
  
3 weeks later  
  
Kagome was once again sitting in her office with Sango and Miroku. It had been difficult, but between the three of them, they were almost ready to begin shooting the show. Now they were waiting for Kikyo and Sesshomaru to join them so they could go over last minute details, as well as have Kikyo approve of the 15 bachelors.   
  
"Where are they. They were suppose to be here 20 minutes ago," Sango complained from where she was seated. If there was one thing that drove Sango crazy, other then Miroku's groping, it was people who weren't punctual.   
  
Attempting to sooth Sango, Miroku reach out and put a hand on her knee. "Calm down Sango, I'm sure they will be here any moment. You know how those rich types are, no respect for the people who do the work for them." As he said this, his hand seemed to be slowly creeping up her leg. Luckily for Miroku, Sesshomaru walked in at that moment stopping him from going any where indecent, saving him for an already irritated Sango's wrath. At the site of his boss, he with drew his hand, but not before Sango was able to dig her nails into it.   
  
Holding his slightly sore hand, Miroku stood up to greet Sesshomaru. "Hey boss man. What's Hangin', how's the wifey hmm," Miroku said nudging him in the side with a knowing smile.  
  
Shooting Miroku a cold glare, Sesshomaru brushed past him walking to his seat, looking more like a runway model then the owner of an agency. Taking his seat, he turned towards Kagome. "Sorry I'm late, one of the newer clients got into a little trouble and I had to smooth it over." Glancing over at Miroku he added, "Plus, you now how we rich types are like, we take our time with no respect for those who work for us."  
  
Miroku gulped, then hiding his face, sat back in his chair keeping eye contact with the ground.   
  
Both Kagome and Sango had to struggle to keep back a giggle. As Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at them, the two quickly composed themselves.   
  
Glancing around the room, Sesshomaru asked, "So, where is the princess. We are having this meeting for Kikyo, correct."  
  
"Hopefully she will be here shortly. But until then, let's proceed with the rest of the meeting. O.K. In exactly one week, we start filming the first episode. In the episode, we introduce all the contestants, have a Kikyo go on how she is ready for love blah blah, and hopefully draw in enough viewers. At the end of the episode, after the bachelors meet Kikyo, we give a number and website viewers can call and go too were they chose which 10 bachelors get to go on too the next show," Kagome explained to the others. "Any questions so far?"  
  
"Yeah, has that producer guy okayed everything yet," Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, I have run everything past 'Naraku' the producer and so far he seems cool with everything. I'm not really sure what role he is expecting in the show, but he has asked that he be kept up to speed about everything."  
  
"What kind of name is Naraku anyway. Sounds like some kind of evil dictator doesn't it," Sango asked with a smile.  
  
"As long as he doesn't have us salute or bow to him when he walks in, I don't care," Miroku joked. Everyone besides Sesshomaru chuckled at the thought of having to salute the producer.  
  
Just then the door opened and Kikyo walked in, sunglasses covering her eyes, a floppy hat on her head, and a scarf wrapped around her neck. She dramatically took off her hat, and put her glasses on top of her head. As she took a seat, she unwound her scarf. "Sorry I'm late, I was stopped by some fans, then I swear, the paparazzi was 'everywhere'."  
  
At this, all four, even Sesshomaru rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm here now, so we can start."  
  
"Actually Kikyo, we have already started."  
  
"Oh, well proceed."  
  
"O.K. Miroku, good job on getting the word out. So far we have seen quite a response. Tons of applicants have sent in tapes. We have had a crew go through them, and have narrowed it down to thirty. Kikyo, when we are done here, we'll go down to the editing room and you can pick your top choices, alright."  
  
At her nod, Kagome continued. "The website is up, and has already gotten thousands of visits. People seem to be really interested in who Kikyo will choose. I have contacted the phone company. Each contestant will be given a number at the end of each show, which the viewers will use to vote for them. How is the crew looking so far Sango."  
  
"Everything is going great. All the crew members will be arriving within the next three days to set up house for the contestants."  
  
"Great. Well, the villa we will be staying out is all set up. There is four wings. One wing is set off for Kikyo. There is also rooms for the rest of us. There is another wing set off for all of the bachelors. Each one actually will be getting their own room, although the rooms will be adjourned by two with a bathroom. The bathroom will be the only place without a camera. We are hoping that by giving them the illusion of privacy with their own rooms, they will be more open on camera."  
  
"Sounds sneaky, I like it," Miroku said joking.  
  
"New you would. Okay. There is another wing of the house that will be set aside for the crew. Because there is so many of them, they will have to share. That area will be blocked off so that the crew really won't be able to mingle with the contestants, the same way our wing will be cut off from anyone not staying there. The last wing will be where the editing room and any other technical room we need will be. That is also where the make-up and hair will be done, as well as any one on one interviews we will have."   
  
"So, there isn't any room in 'my' rooms is there Kagome," Kikyo asked.  
  
"No Kikyo, we thought it best not to put any in there."  
  
"Good. I don't want a camera in my face until I am ready every morning, and there better not be any bad footage of me."  
  
"Of course not Kikyo. Anyway, back to the villa. There is one huge kitchen where chefs will cook for everyone. Feel free to cook yourself something yourself. Now there is three different dining rooms. One is for the crew, another for the contestants. A smaller one is set of for any 'romantic' dinners we may decide to do. The entrance room is huge, and is where Kikyo will meet all the contestants, and where all the results will be given. There are more rooms, but those are the significant ones. Outside, there is a huge pool with a slide, waterfall, diving board, etc. Also a Jacuzzi. Contestants are free to walk around the grounds, but they can not leave them, nor have any communication with the outside without permission." I think that is everything with the living arrangements."  
  
"Sounds great. Hey Kagome, we can use the pool and everything when we aren't working, right,." Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, we have free run of the place, as long as there is nothing to do and we aren't doing some kind of scene for the show."  
  
"Sweet," Miroku said glancing over at Sango. Shivering Sango quickly turned away.  
  
"A couple of different formal wear businesses donated some stuff for Kikyo and the bachelors as long as we give them recognition. Other businesses have donated stuff also, we just need to mention it sometime on the air."  
  
For the next hour, the small group continued going over the last minute details.   
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Bad news. The person who was going to be our host, just went into drug rehab. Go figure. An actor with a drug problem. Anyway, we needed a replacement host, but I've taken care of it."  
  
"Really, who did you get," Miroku asked.  
  
"Smiling sweetly, Kagome replied, "Well Miroku. Since you asked, You."  
  
"Excuse me. Sorry, I thought you said I was going to be the host. Must be some kind of mistake."  
  
"No, you heard right. I needed someone last minute, and I know you are always going on about getting a chance in the limelight. So here is your chance. Congratulations."  
  
"Uhhh…"  
  
"No need for words, thank me later. O.K. moving on. I think that is everything we needed to worry about. So, meeting adjourned. Except you Kikyo. You and I are going to the editing room. The rest of you can have the night off. It maybe awhile before you get another night off. See you tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note: Wow, I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed.   
  
One favor. I know I am knew to the writing world, but I hope you wonderful readers can HELP me out. I need about 15 Japanese names for the bachelors. PLEASE! If you have the meaning behind the name, I would like that too. I know a few, but was hoping for a larger selection. Also, I there will hopefully only be one more describing chapter where the go over last minute details, and look over the tapes. Then the real fun starts. It is late, so I apologize for any errors.  
  
Special thanks to Sieg1308, Esko Pa, and Amreld. Thanks for being my first reviewers, and your encouraging words!!!  
  
I was seriously scared no one would read it. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks!  
  
Elizabeth 


End file.
